Waffles
by theicecreambattle
Summary: Regina had a tough day. All she could think about is waffles. Set during pre curse breaking. Mother's Day fic with a small dose of Regal Believer and Red Queen brotp fluff.


This was posted on tumblr during mother's day. :)

This is dedicated to lala-kate, whitebuddah0524 and lillie-grey. It's a tiny ficlet to wish you a Happy Mother's Day! Your kids (in real life and/or tumblr kids) are really lucky to have you in their life!

Title: Waffles  
Words: 714 words  
Pairing: Regal Believer, Waffles Queen  
Rating: G  
Summary: Regina had a tough day. All she could think about is waffles. Set during pre curse breaking.

Disclaimer: This is a really spur of the moment thing. No beta. I'm not even sure it made sense so thread at own risk.

—

Hard doesn't even begin to describe the day she had. Thanks to the early morning incident that ended up with 3 change of clothes (both hers and her son's), she spent the majority of the day with a head-splitting migraine, skipping both her morning coffee and lunch, rushing from one budget meeting to another, with Henry in her arms and Sidney trailing behind her like a puppy, offering useless words of comfort that only served to irritate her more. She was tired, miserable and extremely frustrated. It was one of those days where she could hear her mother's voice in her ear, criticizing her every move. She decided, at the end of the day, as she walked into Granny's Diner, that she needed a waffle.

Not just any waffle.

She needed a fresh cinnamon apple waffle with whipped cream. The one she had been eyeing enviously since Archie ordered it last month. Her arm wrapped instinctively around waist, frowning as she remembers how her dress was snuggling a little too tightly for her taste.

Her stomach growled in protest.  
Traitor.

"Madame Mayor? Wow. You looked like crap." Leave it to the wolf to remind her.

She would bite back, if she had the energy to do so. Now, she just wanted a long bubble bath, with her favorite book in her hands. Instead, she just gave the waitress an exasperated look.

"Right… Would you like your regular?"

She frowns almost immediately. Kale salad sounds depressing right now.

"I take that as a no? How about mixing it up with a Caesar's instead?"

She sighs loudly in response.

"Say no more, I know just what you need." Red beams back at her (why is everyone so cheery when she's miserable, she wonders) as she walks away excitedly.

Regina turned to her stroller and picks up her baby boy, who was just waking up from his afternoon nap. At least he's behaving today, she thinks. She gives him a little smile as she taps on his tiny nose with the back of her index finger. He babbles back at her with his eyes blinking a few times before looking back at her curiously. "Wake up, my little prince." She coos at her son, gently tickling his tummy as he squirms at her touch. He reaches out with his chubby little hands and she catches them and holds onto them. "Ah ah ah, no grabbing, Henry. Mommy's hair is not for grabbing." And that is when it happened.

Ruby returned with a plate of the same waffles that haunted her dreams. With that same huge dollop of whipped cream.

Oh dear. Her eyes widen with interest at the sight.

"You look like you need it. And I've seen you eyeing it before, so it's not exactly a secret." She hesitates. She really shouldn't. Not if she wants to fit in that blue dress again.

"I shouldn't." She says, biting her lower lip, even as she couldn't pry her eyes away from the plate. It's just a piece of flour, Regina, keep yourself together.

"I think you and I both know that's not true. You only live once, Madame Mayor. Waffles is the way to go. And trust me, whipped cream makes everything better. Right, Henry?" Unfortunately, Henry was too focused on tugging his mother's dark locks to pay any attention to her.

Regina rolls her eyes as she untangles Henry's fingers away and mutters "Fine. I'll take that as a yes." Ruby lets out a laugh and nodded before continuing "Happy Mother's Day!" Of course, it's mother's day. Regina had forgotten all about it. "It's your first with him, right?" She smiles as she whispers back. "Yes. Yes, it is." "Well, then, all the more reason to celebrate. All great moms deserve a treat every once in a while."

And that's when she could feel her eyes watering, feeling almost relieved when Ruby hurries away to another customer. She blinks away those tears, and leans in to kiss Henry on the forehead. "Thank you, my sweet prince. Thank you for letting me be your mommy."

He's too young, she knows. He couldn't reply or call her momma just yet, but his smile was enough for her. His smile was all she needed.

Waffles too.  
They are important, as well.

END.

—

Wheee~ i have a new ship - Waffles Queen!  
Hope you enjoyed it! ;)

Please leave reviews because it makes my day when I know someone read the story and their thoughts about it. :D


End file.
